Sneaky 141
by Axis1
Summary: The 141 has a day off and decide to spend time sneaking into one of their team mate's room. ONE-SHOT! Rated T just to be safe.


Hey **guys, so I wanted to write some other things rather than 'The War' and I came up with this idea. Hope you enjoy it! :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own COD. I just own Axis.**

* * *

Just another day at the 141 base. They won't have any missions for a few days which means they would train and get bored for the rest of the day. Everybody was sitting in the rec room getting bored after training. They were either watching TV or playing cards or chilling.

Roach was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the wall, lost in thoughts. Suddenly he spoke up, "Why don't we sneak around, instead of sitting here?"

"Yeah, right... like we're interested." Meat said

Roach went over to him and whispered something into his ear. "Hmm... great idea. Lets do this." he said standing up. Axis glanced up from her phone and said with a bored tone, "You can do your sneaking but don't disturb me, I'm going to the shooting range." She exited the rec room and went to the said place.

Roach quickly whispered his idea to the others, who agreed to this.

"Let's go." Everybody shouted.

A while later they found themselves in front of Axis's room, whose door had a password lock. Her room was the most secure one on the whole base, which was immediately regretted by Captain Mactavish.

"Uh... sir? We don't know the password." Ozone said

"We can give it a few tries. Besides, Roach is here to guide us, right Roach?" Ghost said patting Roach on the back.

Roach gulped. "Okay. So anyone wanna give a few tries?" He asked the others.

Meat quickly volunteered. He typed ' _Meat is my favorite'_ and pressed enter. _'Access denied'._ Meat frowned

"Meat, you seriously think that she would keep such a password?" Royce asked him.

"Well... it was worth a try."

"Royce your turn." Roach said pushing him towards the door. He typed ' _Axis'_ and pressed enter but again, access was denied. "Damn. She really respects her privacy."

"We should too." Worm said irritably. Royce glared at him and motioned him to type.

After a whole hour of bickering and typing useless passwords like ' _We are the best', 'The 141'_ and ' _I like others'_ etc. etc. etc. it was finally Roach's turn. He took a deep breath and typed ' _The Task Force 141 is my family'_ The door finally opened and everybody sighed deeply.

They entered her room and admired all the things in it. There were several portraits of the other soldiers hanging on the wall and a group photo of them painted on it. There was a wardrobe, a bedside desk with a lamp, a twin sized bed in the left corner and a desk just behind the door with a few files and paper scattered here and there. Her laptop was lying on the bed with a book, maybe her journal and a pen and a folded paper.

They took in the sight of the room and whistled.

"Wow, her room is awesome."

"These photos look so real."

"Hey, look. She even wrote something under them." Roach said, pointing at each one of the pictures. He read his own. ' _Gary "Roach" Sanderson, Age: 23, Height: 5'10, Eyes: Green, Weakness: Left shoulder, Mentions: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Soap's Journal, Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish'_ He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion after reading the last line.

"Whats 'Call of Duty'?" He asked

"No idea." Chemo replied.

"How does she know about my journal?" Soap asked

"So your callsign is Soap?!" Worm exclaimed, laughing "And I thought Captain Price remembered someone else!"

"What kind of a name is Soap, eh?" Royce said, mimicking Price (no, he doesn't know he said it).

After teasing him for a while, they decided to open her journal. The first few pages contained of nothing but mission reports and info regarding intel collected on certain missions. They came to a certain page which was... quite interesting. Roach read it out.

 _Date: - March 2016 (can't remember the exact date)  
Time: 10:37pm_

 _Dear diary,_

 _It was another boring day, no missions, no training, no going out, nothing. And I'm just sitting here, writing in my journal and listening to Toad's and Archer's argument. God, they give me a headache. I've got nothing better to write, so I'll write about the personalities of the members of the 141._

 _1\. Roach: His real name is Gary Sanderson. He is a 23 year old cute guy. He has blonde hair and emerald green eyes which give him an elegant look. He's quite sweet too and very clumsy, gets hurt every time. In other words, he is the type of guy you would want to take out for a date. But not me. I don't really know his past but I think he had a horrible father and a little brother or sister (I think). If this is true then I pity him, if not then you know the usual. And I actually think he is having an affair with either Ghost or Soap.(lol)_

 _2\. Ghost: Here we come to the cool, mysterious, badass, awesome, amazing and silent guy. His real name is Simon Riley. Hell, I think half of the team doesn't even know it, yet. He is... uh.. my age I think; 28. According to the comics I have, he has jet black hair and bright blue eyes which are hidden by his damn mask and glasses. I wear them too but he seems more mysterious. He had a really fucked up past. His dad was an alcoholic who would torture him everyday, he had a brother named Tom or Tommy or some shit, who used to scare him with that mask. His dad used to bring animals home and taunted him with them! I read his biography which mentioned only two incidents which were:- His dad brought home a snake once and forced him to kiss it. God, his father was a real asshole. And he made him laugh at a man who died of drug addiction! *vomits* He later decided to join the military and bla bla bla. The rest of the info is in his bio, I don't wanna write it all now. But he's awesome. Roach must have seen his face._

 _3\. Soap: And our dear Captain John Mactavish is here. He is... I can't write these feelings but in one word- fantastic. He must be around 35 now. He has that hot mowhawk which gets him all the ladies (except me). He has dark brown hair and blue eyes just like Ghost. And do you know howhotheiswhenhetakesoffhisshirt!? But I can't get distracted from my job. There's a 80% chance that he might be the one having an affair with our cute little bug._

 _4\. Price: His real name, John Price. I don't know anything else._

 _5\. Archer and Toad: Their names- Ian Richards and Christian Williams. Actually Toad is my cousin but I'm sure nobody knows about that. He's American and Archer's British. But as a matter of fact both of them seem very close. The more than best friends type. (if you know what I mean)_

 _6\. Our Monkeys: Meat, Royce, Worm, Rook, Chemo, Scarecrow, Ozone, Poet, etc. There are too many people in our base, I forget their names sometimes but who cares._

Roach stopped reading and glanced at the others who stood behind him in shock. "Sh-she knows a lot about me." Ghost said.

"And she finds me hot but refuses to confess." Soap said smirking.

"She thinks I'm the type of guy for dates and we are having an affair." Roach grinned

"And she called us monkeys!" The eight shouted.

"Suits you well." Archer nudged them.

"Fuck off."

They went through other pages trying to find something more interesting but stopped when they heard a voice, "What are you doing in my room?"

Axis's P.O.V

After shooting for an hour, I just want to flop onto my bed and sleep. I exited the shooting range and went to the mess hall to get a glass of water. I heard some sounds coming from the barracks. They were probably fighting over money again.

After drinking the water I accidentally dropped the glass and cut my hand. I quickly rushed to my room to get a clean napkin and the bandages I keep for emergencies but instead I found the others reading my journal.

I called out to them angrily, "What are you doing in my room?"

They turned around and as soon as they saw me they started freaking out. I held my head and made my way to their middle and told them to shut up and get out of my room. They started walking out but as soon as I saw Roach leaving, I stopped him and asked about the things he read.

"I didn't know you saw me as a dating guy and found Soap hot." He mocked

I just looked away and sighed. I don't blush and I'm gonna try that I don't. "What else did you read?" I asked him in an irritated tone.

"We just read the page concerning our identities from your point of view. I'm impressed you know so much about me, Ghost and Soap."

"I know."

"Oh and what is 'Call of Duty'?"

"Its the best video game that I have played in my life and it sorta tells what will happen to you guys." I finished

"Ooookkkkaaayyy. Tell me about this game."

"Not now Roach, I'm tired."

"Mmm.. kay."

He got up and stretched, making popping sounds. I decided to tease him. "Uh... Roach?"

"Yeah?"

"You farted."

"No! I swear I didn't! I was just stretching!" He said quickly

"Hey guys!"

The other's head popped their heads into my room.

"ROACH FARTED!" And this went on for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **I might be writing this in my sleep cause I have no idea what I've written. But anyways hope you enjoyed it. Please review! And goodnight.**


End file.
